


Лахайнский полдень

by Helward_Mann



Category: Firefall Series - Peter Watts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Horror, Inspired by Art, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helward_Mann/pseuds/Helward_Mann
Summary: В странном и пугающем черно-белом мире это единственное, что не дает ужасу захлестнуть его с головой.
Relationships: Siri Keeton/Jukka Sarasti
Kudos: 15





	Лахайнский полдень

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка по арту @nantatren https://twitter.com/nantatren/status/1290355649222778882

\- Ну и жара, - жалуется Шпиндель, пытаясь утереть пот со лба кибернетическим протезом. 

Они сидят в летнем кафе под большим зонтом. К зонту привязаны истрепанные разноцветные ленты с бусинами и перьями, которыми играет ветер. 

Аманда откинулась на спинку стула со стаканом в руке, второй рукой сжимая мячик. Каннингем смолит неизменную сигарету. Сьюзан привстала на цыпочки у барной стойки, ее личности тихо переругиваются между собой, обсуждая, что заказать. 

За стойкой никого нет. 

Кровопийца, как обычно, бродит где-то в стороне, думая свои непостижимые вампирские думы. 

Сири прислушивается к разговору. 

\- ...вызвать очень просто, - продолжает Каннингем начатую мысль. - Для этого даже не нужны магнитные поля.

\- И как же? - спрашивает Шпиндель, отхлебнув из стакана. 

\- Перцептивная депривация, - говорит Каннингем, как будто это все объясняет. 

\- Я что-то слышала об этом, - говорит Аманда. - Если лишить мозг привычного потока информации...

\- Не совсем, - Каннингем взмахивает рукой и роняет пепел прямо на стол. - Скорее, заменить разнообразную информацию однородной. Вместо визуальных сигналов - черное поле, вместо звуковых - белый шум. Тогда зрительная кора начнет обрабатывать звук, порождая фантастические видения... 

Дальше Сири не слышит, потому что краем глаза фиксирует подозрительное движение. Он быстро оборачивается, но видит только самый обычный куст, ветки которого слегка шевелит ветер.

Сири осматривается вокруг, подмечая детали. 

Солнце зависло прямо в зените. Наступил тот час, когда тени почти исчезают под предметами, заставляя их как будто парить в воздухе. Ослепительный свет заливает все вокруг, смывая краски и превращая мир в странное нагромождение плоскостей. Сверху раскинулось небо, одновременно бесконечно высокое и низкое, как потолок. 

Стоит мертвая тишина, нарушаемая только деревянным перестуком бусин. 

Сарасти подходит ближе, поднимает руку и задумчиво - а впрочем, кто разберет его выражение лица за непрозрачными очками - трогает ленты, свисающие с зонта. 

Сири быстро отводит взгляд. 

Площадка, где они сидят, окружена белыми песчаными дюнами, заслоняющими горизонт. Минуту назад Сири казалось, что за ними должен простираться берег и сверкающая на солнце морская гладь, но теперь он думает, что с тем же успехом за ними может скрываться обрыв. 

Он еще раз оглядывается вокруг и неожиданно замечает, как из куста к нему тянется знакомая серая многосуставчатая конечность. 

Паника сжимает горло. Сири делает шаг назад, собираясь закричать, и тут кто-то крепко берет его за руку. 

Сири застывает на месте.

Он поднимает глаза и видит бесшумно подошедшего вплотную к нему Сарасти.

Ладонь Сарасти твердая и прохладная. Большой палец монотонными, успокаивающими движениями поглаживает костяшки пальцев. В странном и пугающем черно-белом мире она как якорь, единственный предмет, который не дает ужасу захлестнуть его с головой. 

Сири выдыхает. Волна паники отступает, но Сарасти не спешит отпускать его руку. 

Сири открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос. Сарасти смотрит на него неразличимым за очками взглядом и вдруг совершенно человеческим жестом прикладывает палец к губам.

**Author's Note:**

> Лахайнский полдень - тропический солнечный феномен, когда Солнце достигает кульминации в зените, проходя прямо над головой, в результате чего уличные объекты перестают отбрасывать тень.


End file.
